


Stuck in the middle with you

by Caelum_Sin



Series: Stuck in the middle with you [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bottom!Peridot, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Heat, Gem Sex, Just our Lapis and Peri, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No poly or foursome here, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, These twins Lazulis are jerks, clamping, gem licking and biting, sensitive gemstone kink, tentadick, top!lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_Sin/pseuds/Caelum_Sin
Summary: With the arrival of these two new Lapis Lazulis, things have changed in the blink of an eye. And here Lapis thought that she was starting to finally have everything going her way, and have her life together with the first two years in Little Homeworld with Peridot. Yet, she never thought that this kind of unresolved things would get into her way.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Stuck in the middle with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697344
Comments: 13
Kudos: 184





	Stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody ! 
> 
> First of all, I'm happy to share with you my first English fanfic I've ever writed (being a french fry and all tends to make it difficult sometimes). So I hope you'll like it. It would have never happened without the help of Scarlet_Was_Here, my beta reader who did an amazing job on editing my stuff (and there was A LOT of work there). So a big thanks to her :D Don't hesitate to check her amazing SU fanfics !
> 
> I don't know if I'll ever be able to write some other stuff soon, but I hope you'll enjoy this one shot !
> 
> Have a good reading all ;D

The construction of Little Homeworld, their new home, was finally nearly finished. It was such a relief for every gem living there. Things had been a little bit too much hectic at the beginning, with an insane amount of work to help all the gems adapt to life on Earth. Fortunately, thanks to the help of Bismuth and her knowledge of construction, Peridot and her organization for those constructions, and Lapis and her terraforming skills, everything became easier than they thought. Plus, every new uncorrupted gem and human from Beach City did their best to play their part in the huge project.

Creating a powerful and joyful community living in complete and utter harmony.

Yet, things weren’t as perfect at the beginning, especially for Lapis. While Peridot was overly enthusiastic about teaching all the gems about earth and the ways of life that was among it, the ocean gem had to do a lot of effort to go out of her comfort zone. Even with Bismuth, she helped them as no one else ever did (except for Steven of course). Yet, it had been hard for her to let the huge blacksmith join their little family.

For so long it had been only Peridot, Pumpkin and her, and she was never at ease with changes that came abroad. There had been long unbearable nights when darks thoughts overwhelmed her, trapping her back in a suffocating bubble. She wasn’t in her found place. Not in the joyful and hopeful environment that she had craved for so long. Nobody needed her anymore. Everybody seemed to do so much progress in their everyday life, finding purposes and new horizons. Yet, she was still stuck in the same place, not able to go forward. Lynched back with ghoulish memories of her past that hung close like a second layer of skin.

During the darkest nights, she was ready to leave everyone behind again, even if she knew how difficult it is for her to be away from the ones she cared for. She truly cared more than she could ever say. But, do they really need her?

Still, each time she started to feel down and begin to isolate herself, her loyal companion found her. The mechanic was always by her side when she needed it, and she couldn’t ask for a better friend. She didn’t understand how Peridot wasn’t bored or annoyed with her. Minutes turning hours, sometimes spending all her night to just be there for Lapis and make her smile. How would she ever be able to return that selflessness? And maybe--just maybe-- it was the reason that she was still here. Peridot always made her feel important. Yes, most of the time, she stayed for Peridot. She never admitted it, but she was honest with herself about it.

However, step by step, she started to realize that she really had her place in Little Homeworld. Everyone needed her. Wanted her there even. It was an amazing feeling, and entirely refreshing. When she started to really understand it--to believe it--it was such a breakthrough. Just what she needed. Just at the right time to fall asleep without fears. She was a better gem now thanks to her former barnmate. Who knew it would be this way considering the way it started.

Everything was perfect. As perfect as it could be anyways.

There was still some difficulties ahead of them, like the time when they realized that their precious Pumpkin wasn’t going to last the summer. It was heartbreaking to see the vegetable slowly lose her energy, and her round figure starting to crumple. It was a difficult day for her and Peridot when Pumpkin just stopped responding. Laying silent on her side. They weren’t able to do anything else for her, but at least they were there for each other. They had been there when Pumpkin needed it the most.

Gems weren’t really used to things who don’t last long, but as Steven said, she had a great and happy life with them. Even if it ran short. It’s a few days later that they heard barking and they saw five smaller pumpkins running in the streets of the small city. It wasn’t their Pumpkin of course, but they realized that she left them the small gifts of pup. Who soon became the mascots of Little Homeworld. Seeing them so happy and full of life, was still a bit heart wrenching for them, but life went on. It always did. Pumpkin would have been no less.

Not even one year later, the Spinel incident happened. Even if it took some time to build everything which was destroyed by the fight (not mentioning the fact that they had to help the humans with their own city), everybody was strong enough to continue and some months after everything, the construction started coming to an end.

Now, there Lapis was: looking down at the city from her perch, well installed in her hammock. Bismuth had made her a small balcony as the one they had in their old barn. She enjoyed the height, the night being one of those calmer ones. Nobody around to bug her. Even Peridot was doing her own things on the lower floor. Yes, because after everything, they were still “barn”mates Sharing just one home.

They tried to live separately, especially when Bismuth surprised them with two small shacks. But they were way too used to living together, that it easily became lonely and rather . . . odd.

After Lapis left the earth, afraid of the diamonds, spending so much time alone, far away from Peridot . . . she doesn’t want to stay alone anymore. Can’t stay alone anymore. She couldn’t be at peace in such an empty place. Not hearing Peridot laugh or just the soft murmurs and grumbles she made when she worked on a meep morp or just doing things on her tablet, that made her feel at ease. It was Peridot who asked her to live together again. The little, cloddy engineer admitting that she enjoyed Lapis’ presence and wanted to continue sharing her life with her. Now, here they were, satisfied and happy with what they had. Their respective hard past being just a distant and fading memory, because they learnt how to heal together and work over their problems, with being honest with themselves and the others. With the future in mind, they rose above what happened. Created an equal space of flexibility, love and trust.

  
Well, there was still one small problem. Just one simply unresolved thing between her and Peridot. Something she rather wouldn’t think about. But each time she saw Garnet, each time she heard Peridot rant about Percy and Pierre, she couldn’t help but think about it. This lingering feeling of longing--craving--this need of proximity with the younger gem. With the years spent beside Peridot, it started to get stronger and she had no control over it. Constantly building over time that it grabbed a hold of her throat and squeezed.

At first she believed it would go. That this annoying feeling would be temporary if she ignored it hard enough. But, no, here she was, touch starved, and wondering if she was brave enough to ask this question. Surely taboo all this time. When Peridot and her danced together, laughing and crashing into each other like clumsy, playful pups or just simply enjoying each other's company. Sometimes Lapis wanted to ask Peridot if she was willing to attempt fusing with her. The question always burned on her lips, holding onto her tongue, weighing it down. Her eyes stuck on the small shiny gemstone on her partner's forehead.

It wasn’t like they needed it yet. Definitely not with all the progress they’ve made, and with Peridot making sure she was known as a trustworthy friend, Lapis was no longer afraid. After all, with all the perma-fusions which bloomed in Little Homeworld (or the occasional ones), it shouldn’t be so bad if it was with someone she trusted. Someone she loved. Nothing like Malachite. Nothing like the beast that arose from decisions that weren’t thought out.

Yes, she felt ready. She was sure of it. Just as long as it was with Peridot, she was ready. She wanted to. Perhaps more needed to show the trust and the feelings she had towards her partner.

She just wanted to hold Peridot, explain how she was important to her, how she just wanted to be the Percy to her Pierre. Because she knew it would only be like that if she could make her understand. Romance being still a blurry subject for the younger one though despite all the time she has spent on earth. Some other time, she just wanted to kiss Peridot harshly, bruise her lips, pour all her frustrations into the small gem, make her feel what was going on inside of her head. Imagine heating the gemstone until her owner poofed, too much overwhelmed by the older gem. It was rather comedic enough.

The problem was . . . she was just too scared. Cowardly, she knew. Lapis just couldn’t bring herself to talk about it, way too afraid of breaking something between them. Something that took time to rebandage and hold together as it healed. After all, Peridot was friendly with everybody. Lapis knew she wasn’t special. Why would Peridot want something like that with her? And she was so innocent. Lapis doesn't have the heart to corrupt her with the dreams and burning exchanges she wants between them. Not the ones where she could feel liquid heat pool around her pelvis. So she stayed silent, enjoying what Peridot gave her; her affection, her friendship, her earnest trust. It was enough, even if she wanted way more. So much more that she could be considered greedy. Maybe mad.

Peridot seemed to be the only gem on earth to not know about this. All the Crystal Gems (Connie very much included), and the old caterpillar fusion from the Off-Colors knew about this! It was almost concerning that she was this obvious. Each one trying to cheer her on and to encourage her to at least try the first step with their own advice. Still, her she was not able to do anything about it.

Suddenly, she snapped back from her stupor, hearing one of the pumpkin pups barking at something. The flap of wings and something like cackling. When she sat up in her hammock, she saw two pair of glowing eyes looking at her. It gave her a cold sweat, especially when she heard that familiar laugh again. Before her was two others gems, two others Lapis Lazulis . . . And she perfectly recognized them, even if they had been thousands of years apart, she knew that they were twins from her old flock. They still had their sharp smirks, harsh stares, and tousled hair created on perfectably sharper features. They hadn’t changed at all. 

They all had the same name as her, and always called each other by their respective cut and facet. However, used to the earth ways now, since Steven always found new nicknames for his friends, she reminded herself to call them Laz and Zuli to distinguish them. After all, here, they weren't dull numbers anymore. They were their own individual and that was one of the beauties of the earth. But, with gems like them, it could be a flaw. A mistake even.

Laz was always the snotty one between them, curly haired, old and rather sarcastic with the tear drop gem on her bicep.

Her “sister,” Zuli; small ponytail, darker and richer blue flesh, was considered laid back. Although cocky. Her gem laid right on her stomach, like Steven’s. They came from the same kindergarten hole, coming out at the same time. That's why they were known as the twins. Every Lapis Lazuli knew that the two of them balanced each other, and were usually a shitstorm to deal with by themselves.

That's why Lapis quickly got on her feet, glaring at them, near snarking. They had no reason to be here. She knew what Lapis Lazulis were capable of, of course being one herself. One gem of this kind was a force of nature, so two of them could be devastating and all their work on Little Homeworld could be blown off easily because of them. So she was ready to defend her home from them if she needed to. But her fighting stance was only met by a mocking laugh from the twins. Then the haughty voice from Laz finally echoed in the silent night.

"Oh please, you don't want to fight us, do you? Why don't you welcome us with open arms on your new planet ?"

A fake smile lifted her lips, while she opened her arms in a joking manner, clearly mocking her old teammate. She was tempted to bite her head off if she even came close. Zuli came up to Lapis’ side, taking one of her arms to hug it. Lapis couldn't help but tense at the physical contact.

"It's been so long! We're still friends though, facet-" but she hadn't the time to finish her sentence, the gem from earth cut her short, responding curtly:

"It's Lapis Lazuli_. Just_ Lapis is fine. Why are you here?” She refused to be called by her old numbers. she wasn't a gem from Homeworld anymore and her entire being wasn’t just held to such anymore. Old "friends" (or she should say coworkers) or not, she didn't make exceptions.

She suddenly yanked her arm back from Zuli’s grasp, shoving her away. At that, Laz took her sister in her arms in a rather protective manner, still smiling.

"You’ve changed so much _Lapis_. This Jasper who came back on Homeworld was right. She said that a Lapis fused with her and trapped her in the ocean to protect the Earth and those ‘Crystal Gems.’ We knew she talked about you. No other Lapis Lazuli can be as powerful. Let’s say it was a bit . . . surprising to hear that you defended the planet you were supposed to terraform, and that you _fused_ with a gem just to save it and the people on it. The same planet that you _despised_.”

A spine-chilling sensation took her when she heard her name. She knew that the quartz soldier was un-corrupted when Steven made peace with the Diamond Authority, but since it happened, she never heard about her again. And she knew it was for the best. Jasper was a distant memory now, but knowing that it was her fault that those gems were in her home right now filled Lapis with rage. She clenched her teeth, setting her jaw, but it didn’t stop the two from continuing, like this was all some fun little game.

“So when we realized that our old friend was on earth, we thought ‘why not pay her a small visit?’” Zuli added, playing the innocent card, matching Laz’s smile with her very own. Lapis swore she saw fangs.

“I am _not_ your friend!” She suddenly yelled with a powerful spit of fury. Trapped in so long it burned her throat. She punched the wooden wall beside her, unable to restrain the fire that stoked itself in her veins. “You left me _cracked_ and _trapped_ in a mirror for thousand of years! You never cared about me! Why would you now?!” Her voice wavered. She’s had enough of their false concern and their lies. It drove her crazy. She thought she was so sure that these leeching ghouls would have already left.

The playful glint in her sisters’ eyes darkened, the tension between them becoming palpable with all the electricity that was in the air. The three of them looking like rabid animals ready to tear each other throat’s out. The water starting to accrue around their feet.

“Lapis? Are you okay?”

The deafening silence suddenly broke when a familiar gem yelled her name. Lapis recognized the nasally voice, so annoying at times, yet so endearing. Hearing Peridot now though made her blood run sharply cold. She went still, seeing her small friend climb the stairs which separated the first floor where she lived and the second floor where Lapis was. Literally coming like a shooting star, sprinting as if her life depended on it, and she reached the last step by tripping and hitting the floor with a big thump and a tumble, landing at Laz and Zuli’s feet.

At this, Lapis was ready to jump and shove away the twins from her friend if they so even spoke to Peridot. But she was smarter than starting a fight with them here, with Peridot right in between like a sitting duck. She stayed on her guard, wincing when she heard Peridot groaning, dusting herself off. Peridot hopped up, confused when she heard laughter, seemingly mocking. Definitely not her Lapis.

“Ooh, poor thing. Isn’t she cute?” cooed Zuli, offering a hand by dusting Peridot off, letting her fingers linger over Peridot’s hips. Lapis felt the smallest hairs on the back of her neck raise, uncomfortable, searing heat boiling in her stomach.

Peridot was at loss for words, totally lost by the turnaround. She wasn’t prepared to see other gems similar to her roommate. She couldn’t even tell if they were here at peace. Yet, she succeeded to let her burning questions pass her lips:

“Why are you here . . . ? Peridot croaked. It was just met by another round of laughter from the twins.

“We are old friends of ‘Lapis!’” answered Zuli, all teeth showing in her smile. An innocent card played well again. Yet Lapis’ name still seemed foreign to her.

“It’s not true! Don’t trust them! You absolutely cannot trust them!” Lapis couldn’t help but shout. She refused to let them manipulate Peridot. All of this was way too clean, and spotless. She knew that Peridot gave her trust away too much now. All they had to do was earn her favor. Zuli was good at that specifically.

Laz clearly did not care for manners though nor Lapis’ warning.

“Since when were Peridots so small? Is she the runt of the litter? Do you know her ‘Lapis?’ Truly, you disappoint me.”

Laz just crossed her arms, staring both Peridot and Lapis down. However, Peridot didn’t even had time to let her anger get the better of her when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She tensed, feeling the unfamiliarity to the touch.

“Oh hush! Don’t be mean to her. Look at this precious pebble. Just look at her! She doesn’t even have the correct visor to protect her gem.”

The inexplicable attention that Zuli gave to her friend--_her_ Peridot--put Lapis more on edge than she has ever felt. Her fists clench, knuckles pale with white. It was a feeling she knew well, and she knew damn well that it was an emotion she wished had disappeared already. Peridot didn’t deserve to see it. It slowly gnawed at her, and she stepped closer. Laz just rolled her eyes at her twin. In a wink, Zuli’s soft smile turned into a devious one while her voice stayed warm and welcoming.

“I hope you didn’t crack your fragile gem when you fell,” she murmured in Peridot ears, her long and delicate fingers gently stroking the gemstone on Peridot’s forehead.

In a small panic, Peridot couldn’t help yelping, a large blush invading her cheeks, coloring them in a bright turquoise. She shuddered at the alien touch, gemstones in general being sensitive as such. She didn’t let the other water gem continue with her small trick. She pushed her away violently, while she tried to put herself together. Lapis practically saw red, mortified that someone else could so easily intimately touch her roommate. When she herself has never had that chance.

The worst was that Laz noticed the change in Lapis, and her usual smug grin muted to something near ravenous. She took her turn with the overwhelmed Peridot scooping the small gem in a more vicious grip than her twin. She started to caress her body in all its length, fingers running easily over the smooth fabric of the leotard. Peridot just grunted, fighting against the hold while she was shaking like frightened prey. Laz didn’t let go. Contrary to her twin, she was enjoying this far too much. She just stared at Lapis with a knowing grin.

“Oh Lapis,” she purrs. “Don’t tell me that you prefer to fuse with this little runt instead of fusing with the powerful Jasper we met. She was so perfect. I might even have been tempted to fuse with her myself if I didn’t find fusion so disgusting. Well, it seems that fusing on earth doesn’t quite matter if you would rather humiliate yourself with a defective Peridot.”

Peridot’s face darkened over. Still shaking as emotions pulled at her. Something more intense and raw. She gritted her teeth, refusing to let her tears escape from her eyes. This annoying Lapis Lazuli hitting such a nerve without knowing it. She just stopped fighting against Laz, turning her head to look at her with animosity. Lapis has never quite seen anything like it.

“I know that I’m way better than Jasper. I will never do what Lapis did. Fusion is about trust, not power.”

It was true. It was one of the most important things they learned on earth from meeting all those new beautiful fusions. It wasn’t like a gem from Homeworld would understand. Fusion was always taboo--a disgrace even. At least back then. Maybe it was because the diamonds feared to be overthrown. Maybe because the idea of being close to another gem like that with love and trust was odd. Being deemed inappropriate in that totalitarian place.

Homeworld always controlled its colonies, so allowing gems to be themselves wasn’t in their ideal back then. At least not before Steven established peace. Some gems, like Laz, couldn’t accept the changes, or at least weren’t able to yet. Still, it didn’t concern them. They never fused to begin with. But her words stung badly, resurfacing memories that Lapis wished she could just let rot and be forever forgotten. However, seeing Peridot fighting like that, defend herself, struggling, clearly uncomfortable, made her chest ache, fire spitting up her throat and her voice finally appeared again:

“Let her go. _Now_. By the Diamonds, I will not repeat myself!”

Huffing, Laz wasn’t impressed, and the scene just kept Zuli amused. The twins weren’t impressed at all. They knew perfectly well that they had the upper hand if they fought, and it wouldn’t be a Peridot who would make that change. On the contrary, they just continued, taking a great delight at Lapis and Peridot’s expense. It was way too funny to mess with them, and to be honest--it might just have been what they came to earth for. Life on Homeworld was so dull now, especially since there was nothing to terraform. They needed fun somehow. Laz refused to back off, still letting her hands wander over Peridot’s small frame, caressing the smooth skin on her arms. The poor gem melted under her touch without thinking. Embarrassed and rather ashamed.

“Or maybe, just maybe . . . she’s your mate? Seeing how you react and create such a fuss, well, it does make one wonder,” Zuli shoots, humming. “You didn’t sink so low, did you Lapis? I wouldn't have thought you would accept such a mate like this.” Added her sister smugly.

Peridot lost it. She’s never heard such a term. They were barnmates, roommates, but simply just “mates?” What was she talking about? She looked to Lapis, and she understood that it just simply embarrassing. A taunt than a question, seeing how her friend flushed. Her bright blue skin turning royal blue, while she averted her gaze, biting her lower lip, shaking.

Lapis couldn't help being overwhelmed. Even they knew. They read her like an open book. Oh stars, yes, she wanted the small Peridot to be her mate. She wanted it. She wanted it like she’s never wanted something before. She couldn't care about their rank difference. Back on Homeworld she was considered as an aristocrat, and Peridot a simple worker--a low rank gem. An engineer and kindergartener at best. Here, on earth? It wasn't important. And it would never be to Lapis. Even if other ignorant gems like the twins openly judged, she would continue to do what she pleased.

There was only one problem. She knew perfectly well that the younger gem couldn't understand what being mates with another gem meant. She was an Era 2 Peridot after all. Only old gems like Lapis--one of the firsts created of her kind--knew what it was. Before kindergarten were created to regulate gem population, and to define which kind of gems would emerge. Gems were used to . . . more traditional manners. Alike to the ones on earth. Except Homeworld soon started to hinder this kind of behavior. In a lap of one thousand years, no gem knew what it meant anymore. Except for a good handful in each era 1 population. The only ones starting to partake in such activities or perhaps discuss openly about it being shattered.

That's why Era 2 gems couldn't know about this old tradition. This part for them repressed since forever. It wasn't like they had time to explore possibilities anyways. But being on Earth meant they were free to love . . . free to experience. That's why the question only flustered Lapis more. Because she would be lying if she hadn’t thought about doing it with Peridot.

And her reaction was perfect for the twins, being delighted to witness it. Lapis used to be this cold, unwavering gem, fierce and hard-working. So, seeing her like this because of some “unimportant pebble” must be hilarious for them. Their little game, playing with Lapis’ nerves, continued.

Zuli, coming up behind her sister, took advantage of the smaller gem as well, her hands losing themselves in her hair. She tangled and weaved her fingers through it like she was knitting. They slowly went south, caressing Peridot’s warm face very tenderly. Laz arms were back around Peridot’s chest, stopping her from moving away. Peridot had to put up with it, growling to try and show she wasn’t enjoying it. Even if her face proved the contrary, burning in a bright turquoise.

Then, Zuli’s voice chirped, pressing her face against Peridot’s, all smile, but it wasn’t as innocent as before. Something depraved hid behind, fangs revealed like a snake’s.

“Well, this Peridot should be extremely talented if she caught our Lapis attention . . . is she a carrier like you or a donor? I bet she’s a well endowed donor despite her small frame. Am I right?” At this, she licked her lips hungrily, like a wolf ready to devour its prey. When her hot breath came on the small gemstone, Peridot fought again in Laz’s arms, trying to get away even if she didn’t understand what was happening. She just knew it was wrong. Something was wrong.

Lapis could only be a spectator, astounded by their vicious acts. Something roared in her, making her heart pump, a shameful heat starting to pool in her lower abdomen. She just wanted to tear her friend away, scream at them, teach them not to touch what was hers. Thinking like that didn’t make her feel better, but she couldn’t refrain this whirlwind of primal emotions. She couldn’t decide between the need to shatter the twins to dust or claim Peridot as hers. Shadows layered over her eyes, clouded. Her wings tore out, wide and clear, puffed up like cornered prey. But it went unnoticed by the two sisters. Totally unalarmed, they continued their little show.

Laz started to tighten her vicious grip on the young gem, her body sliding along Peridot’s back. Then she leant toward Peridot’s neck, her teeth taking soft flesh between them. Her eyes never left Lapis’. Silent taunting. Her voice, raspier, resonated one last time:

“Did you teach her everything yourself, Lapis? I bet you did. Especially what we, Lazulis, love. I heard that Peridot learns things pretty quickly. Would you mind sharing your little pet with us? I’m just curious . . . As you must know, it’s been so long--”

Lapis snapped. It was too much. She couldn’t stand it anymore. Her wings quickly shifting to two gigantic hands, shooting forward to the twins. She pinned them to the opposite wall, making them finally let go of her friend. Lapis just wasn’t in the right mind to think about Peridot, even if all her thoughts about her very being led her here. She wanted to make them pay for insulting their relationship. Coming here--on their turf--and thinking they can just disrespect them. To make them pay for taunting her whenever convenient, like she couldn’t do before. So the water hands clenched harder and harder around the twins, with just one thought in mind. One simple objective: poofing them, and finally shattering them. She was so angry, crazy with hatred and rage before. Never like before--except when she was fused with Jasper--she wished to destroy these gems. She was a practical feral animal.

Yet, this irritating sound makes itself heard again through the thumping in her head. They laughed, again, not taking her seriously at all. It drives her mad as nothing else ever did before, and she roared, putting even more force in her hold. However, suddenly, the water started to quiver and shift, the hold releasing itself without her consent.

The two sisters were working together to control her water. It was useless to fight against them with water, they couldn’t fear the element, it was theirs too. Without difficulties, they escaped from her clench, Laz taking Zuli’s hand in hers to pull her toward herself, water wings sprouting from her back. They stared at Lapis with a smug look, satisfied with themselves to be able to overthrow their old teammate so easily. And get the last laugh out of it. The final blow was when they forced Lapis to shake, totally lose control over the water, having it drop to the floor.

Appalled, Lapis just gazed over at them, a glint of something familiar like fear sewn in. She could do nothing against the twins. For such a long time, she had been one of the most powerful gems here, and now, her powers were just useless. If they decided to attack, she knew she could restrain them, but she hoped that Peridot would have enough time to warn the Crystal Gems, because otherwise . . . their little paradise and all their hard work would be destroyed . . . terraformed. Just like she had done before to other planets.

Despite this, she took a stance, the flame in her chest still burning harshly, and it deprives her of her voice with its smoke. Her body shivered, hot flashes taking over. She still needed to strangle them, to protect her home, her partner. These cruel laughs pierced her ears again, Laz smooth voice following it:

“Hmm . . . someone seems to be rather indisposed. Especially for a fight. And it’s not like we wanted to fight anyways. Right?” She looks back at her twin with a small smile full of secret.

“Oh yes, we just wanted to have some fun. But I guess it’s your turn now.” Giggling, her sister snuggled against Laz, still staring at the other two. Her amused expression hiding a whole palette of innuendo.

“Thanks anyways, Lapis. It was a pleasure to see you again, let’s say it was . . . entertaining. Maybe next time I’ll be able to convince our mutual friend, Jasper, to join us. She seems to miss you, you know?” Laz grinned, dusting herself before she flew away with only one flap of her wings, shooting off like an arrow shot. Her sister following her after waving bye.

**-NSFW Part starting-**

They were gone. Leaving the two gems speechless with way too much on their plate. Something Lapis rather preferred to not have to deal with. But to be honest, now the cat was out of the bag. Yet, she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t really had time to think about it though. Her whole body starting to relax, muscles unwinding she finally noticed the unbearable heat taking over. She hugged herself, grunting. With all the adrenaline and anger leaving her body, she was able to feel all the other sensations and emotions hammering against her. She snapped back from her stupor when she heard Peridot’s voice call to her.

The small gem ran to her, hugging her with haste. The physical contact not being a restriction between them anymore as it was back in the old days at the barn. She pressed her face in between Lapis shoulder blades. Her gemstone gently knocking against Lapis’ without her noticing. She just needed to make her friend understand that she was there for her. Though, her attention was only met by a tiny whine coming from Lapis. Confused, she looked back up, concern in her voice and eyes.

“Lapis . . . ? Are you feeling well?” she inquired, severely in need of confirmation. She knew too well how easy it was for Lapis to go back in a dark place when difficult events jumped up in her face. Even if she didn’t understand half of what just happened.

Peridot nearly had time to notice how much heat radiated from the royal gemstone in front of her, a soft glow illuminating Peridot’s cheeks. Lapis shoved her away forcefully, trembling, breath oddly labored. Her chest tightening when she saw the heart wrenching look on Peridot’s face.

“I’m sorry Peridot! I . . . I’m . . .” Lapis stammered, but then quiets. What could she possibly say?

She couldn’t let the younger gem stay near her. She knew perfectly well what this suffocation feeling was, the boiling hot sensation invading her pelvis, the damp impression between her legs. She couldn’t believe it, but here it was. She never felt like this before, yet she knew what all of this meant, deep inside her. She was afraid. It wasn’t supposed to happen to gems who didn’t have mates. It was unbelievable to go into heat like this without a mate. Yet, she knew that her body pleaded for it. It needed her to mate.

And her heart knew damn well who that “mate” was supposed to be. That’s why she couldn’t let herself be near Peridot right now. She can’t trust her hands, couldn’t trust what it might lead to.

Hey eyes started to tear up, pupils near blown up, she tensed and shivered more even with the heat that brought pain with it. She knew what would make it stop, but she refused. With the little conscience left in her, she summoned her wings and tried to fly away. However, she wasn’t even able to make one meter before she crashed to the ground, whimpering. She had no control on her water, but this time it wasn’t Laz and Zuli’s fault. She was doomed to stay here.

Struggling to get her breath back, panting, she withdrew into herself, like a snake coiling in itself. How was she supposed to escape her urges now? Her voice suddenly rose, raspy and shaking, with urgency that nestled deep.

“Go away Peridot! You can’t be here. I don’t want you here!” she stammered with grief. Immediately regretting her harsh words towards her precious partner. But she preferred Peridot to act and get herself away.

But she hadn’t taken into account Peridot’s stubbornness. Her ridiculous stubbornness at that. Even without understanding what was happening, the younger gem crossed her arms, her short temper not buying any of Lapis’ nonsense.

She placed a hand on Lapis’ shoulder, squeezing. “No way! I see that you’re in pain. For Diamond’s sake, what is happening to you, Lapis?!” she urged, pressing for answers. “What did they do to you? Should I call the crystal gems? Is this like some form of corruption?”

Peridot’s face became visibly paler. Lapis could read the near horror on her face. She wanted to reassure her friend, to just tell her that everything was okay. Except it she knew better than to lie to Peridot, and she couldn’t even make her understand that her presence didn’t help. Only the light touch on her arm igniting a furious fire in her. She just wanted to lose herself in it, to tell to Peridot to be bolder. She was fine, everything was going to be fine. _Please, just keep sliding your hands wherever you want._ But she stayed silent. A certain dread took over her, her throat clenching, breaking into a cold sweat. She just shook her head.

Please, Peridot. It’s a lost cause.

“No . . . ! I don’t need them. I-I’m not in danger. Stop worrying. Just go,” she croaked.

Her arms clenched around her stomach. Spasmodic pains overwhelming her at the sensation of being so noticeably empty; primal needs not being fulfilled as they should. But she refused to cry, definitely not in front of Peridot. Not for that. Her eyes being firmly closed. She grunted, bending a bit more, still shaking like a leaf.

“Stop lying to me Lapis! I . . . I don’t want to lose you.” Peridot voice wavered. Tears started to run down her cheeks, her mind creating dozens of horrible scenarios to try to explain what was happening. A logical explanation was needed for her even though it was scaring her.

But it was only met by silence, Lapis looking at the ground, shadows over her eyes, just focusing on the fact to focus on the floor. Count the cracks in the wood. Suddenly the younger gem felt her heart stop, terror overwhelming her at the mere idea which came to her mind. A shaking hand coming frantically on the blue gemstone, meticulously rubbing its burning surface.

“Did they somehow make your gem crack . . . ? Lapis . . . ? I-I’m gonna call Steven! He’ll be able to help you!” Yet her fingers didn’t find any trace of crack on the gem, not even a small fissure. Just this boiling heat coming from it. Was she sick? She knew humans could be sick, but she never heard about a gem being sick. And peridots were infamous for knowing everything about other gems!

She had to call for Steven and the Crystal Gems! They would certainly know what was happening to Lapis! But she couldn’t leave her friend like this, she refused to leave Lapis’ side. She was convinced that the gem would disappear if she turned her back, like a vanishing ghost. She didn’t even had time to move when she heard Lapis lowly groan. It doesn’t look like a pained cry--far from it, rather sounding like nothing else she heard before. But it made her shiver, waking up something which swirled in her.

Peridot didn’t even have the time to react, to understand what it was. When then Lapis turned over, quickly raising to her knees. In the blink of an eye, Peridot was on her back, the older gem straddling her waist. When she looked up at the blue gem, startled, she suddenly realized in what state her friend was in. Pupils totally blown up, a thin layer of sweat across her skin, cheeks royal blue, and completely and totally out of breath.

In a way, she looked like she was in pain, but something in those watery eyes, told her it was something else. It reminded her of a starved animal looking at its prey, yet, something tender lost in it. Peridot was simply amazed, near dazed as much as Lapis was, a sweet scent tickling her nose. It reminded her of the long nights when she snuggled against her best friend, watching Camp Pining Hearts together. But it was way more distinct and stronger, nearly intoxicating.

Lapis just couldn’t hold back anymore. The smaller gem drove her crazy, teasing her with all those innocent touches and caressing her sensitive gem. She was totally drenched, and couldn’t help but ground painfully slowly against her partner hips. She wailed at how much it frustrates her. It wasn’t enough to satisfy. She resolved herself, reluctantly, but she had no strength, no willpower, left in her to fight against her basic needs. To fight against the burning ache in her heart which pleaded her to make Peridot her mate since so long now. And then she cried, some tears leaving her eyes, rolling down her hot flushed cheeks. Heat invading her more and more, and she couldn’t bear it anymore. Something still continued to stop her though, invisible strings holding her back like a puppeteer pausing his show.

A hand caressed her cheek, thumbing her tears away, snapping her away from her stupor. Maybe for the first time this night, she looked right into Peridot’s caring and worried eyes.

Her lips trembled, her voice wavering, words having difficulties to leave her tight throat.

“I . . . I need you. I need you so bad, Peri.” she murmured, heart jumping, shame near covering her lustful expression.

As always, Peridot was so caring, considerate, and she quickly sat up in front of her, softly cradling her face in both of her palms, looking at her tenderly. Lapis couldn’t ask for a better mate, she doesn’t care about their rank, or that Peridot wasn’t a tall and strong gem. The smaller gem was always there for her, even in the worst of times, always cheering her up, showing her what love truly was. She had a heart of gold, she hated herself for wanting to deprave it like this. And Peridot was staring at her, so naive and concerned. It only made the ocean gem need to claim her more.

“I’m here for you. Always.” she responded softly. She would always be there for Lapis and she would do anything to help Lapis. She needed to. She couldn’t stand seeing the ocean gem in pain, or sad. It hurt her heart all the same. So if she was able to help, she was ready for it. Even if she didn’t know what to do, she would do it.

“Peri . . . It’s not . . . ” Lapis wasn’t able to explain it to her. Words were never her thing. She sighs.

She knew that Peridot wasn’t going to be able to understand if she attempted to explain. She didn’t want or need simple words anyways. So she did what felt right, and leaned into the green gem. Capturing her lips in a hot kiss, the simple exchange making her heart melt and left her body crying, aching for more. It was something she wished to do so many times and yet was never brave enough until now. Her mind was totally clouded by a craving want, but she still has the presence of mind to take into account Peridot’s feelings, trying to offer one last chance for her to escape from the claws of the lustful beast inside.

“I need you like this,” she murmured, hoping that her partner would understand. After all, Peridot has seen plenty of humans kiss. Ruby and Sapphire being a good example of obvious lovey-dovey affection. That’s even if Garnet ever separated. Even if she had no real idea as to what it meant. Lapis knew she tied it to Percy and Pierre.

So she just stayed here, her lips an inch from Peridot’s. She was shivering harder, she realized. Her body straining just because she tried to push herself away from jumping on the small gem. Then she took a moment to look in Peridot eyes, searching for any trace of discomfort. Because even if her mind was fogged, even if her body ached, she couldn’t hurt her friend. Could never force her to do anything she didn’t want. Something in her mind just simply drew a wall. Even her body refused to act on it, if her donor--her possible mate--didn’t want to. She couldn’t bring herself to continue rutting against her like this. The mere idea made her sick.

And yet when she stared at Peridot, nothing even hinted towards displeasure. On the contrary, the small gem gave her a warm smile, her cheeks flooded by a flush of turquoise, adoration pooling in her eyes. Lapis hadn’t time to compose herself and act on it, when Peridot tangled her fingers in her blue hair, pulling. She forced the blue gem to lean forward and she pressed her lips against hers with clumsiness, endearing and adorable in her efforts. She wanted to return the precedent kiss with fervor, but nearly missed Lapis mouth.

A vivid emotion sparkled in Lapis chest when she realized that Peridot had kissed her back. Joy took over.

In no time, she pushed Peridot on her back again, crashing on the wooden floor with an ungraceful thump, refusing to end the kiss. Totally losing herself, she tested the waters, slowly pushing her tongue between Peridot lips. Her heart suddenly jumped when she heard the keen sound of Peridot groaning, opening her mouth a bit more, clearly inviting her. She wanted to hear more. A powerful satisfaction invading her, puffing her chest, knowing this was a clean sign to continue.

With no doubts left, she was finally able to unleash herself, responding to her basic instinct, starting to grind way more roughly her hips against Peridot. She needed so much more, but there was only so much she could do. Her soaked and burning core crying for friction. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt Peridot respond to her movement, lifting her hips against hers, applying more pressure. It started to get hotter, her gem on her back burning as it never did before.

She was sure she was going insane, but if so, she wouldn’t stop.

She bit her partner’s lower lip, gruffly grunting before releasing her hold on the younger gem. It wasn’t enough. Lapis stared at her ravenously, totally enamored by the view that was in front of her. Peridot had difficulties to catch her breath, her lips swollen, connected by their hearts that pumped and chased each other like yapping puppies. Her cheeks dazzled. having a permanent bright blue on them now, while her eyes were lost somewhere else. Her gaze suddenly switching to Lapis, her pupils being totally blown up with desire.

“Lapis,” she breathed, like it was the first time she was tasting the name. “What . . . What is this?” She was rather embarrassed to have no basic knowledge on this, on what was happening.

Some reason came back in Lapis clouded mind, even if she couldn’t help herself to rut against her partner, begging for more. She bit her lip, looking back at Peridot before exhaling hotly in a shiver.

“Mating,” she finally admits. “I want you to be my . . . mate.” Gulping, she shared the sentiment of embarrassment with Peridot, but her voice still wavered with want.

Even if Peridot heard the same word just a few moments ago from the other Lazulis, she still didn’t understand it fully. But if kissing and this meant being mates, she was totally into it. Lapis was the only gem she would be okay to do this with. She was her partner, her best friend, and they have come a long way together. They were so close--a perfect team--so pushing their relationship a bit further with this only felt natural. Right? Sometimes she even wondered if they were like Ruby and Sapphire. Taking out the permanent fusion of course. But she was never brave enough to ask. So if the next step was this . . . she couldn’t hope for more.

Honestly she would do anything to continue sharing this warm feeling with Lapis. So she just nodded quietly, trying to calm her breathing. Still a bit too shy to meet Lapis’ gaze, it was just . . . intense for her. Catching her off guard. She couldn’t ever imagine matching her stare.

“I feel rather strange.”

She breathed quietly, her forehead meeting Lapis’ shoulder, noticing that her own gem started to heat up and illuminate. She bites her lower lip, still unsure about things. Everything looked like as if they were about to fuse, but it didn’t happen and she wasn’t feeling like her body was losing its form, light pulled to another light to mix together. No it was so much more different. Just pure heat and a longing for something greater, an indescribable need to feel Lapis closer.

“Is this normal . . . ?”

Lapis gingerly pushed Peridot’s head up by the chin just to glare intensely in her emerald eyes, still covered by the stupid visor, a bit fogged by Peridot own ragged hot breaths. The blue gem looked like she was searching for something. Something simply she couldn’t put a finger on, but she just found desire, a tint of shyness there, too, like a timid kitten.

Smiling tenderly, despite the tempest which raged inside her, she spoke softly to the younger gem, her lips just one inch from hers, “Does it feel good?”

Chuckling slightly when she saw Peridot face take a deeper turquoise color, surprised by the question. Another nod followed quickly, the engineer being eager to respond to her partner and not make her doubt about the nature of her strange feelings. It made Lapis smile a bit more widely, her mouth grazing Peridots lips, talking warmly against them.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course I trust you, Lapis!” squeaked the small gem. Her throat was so tight that it felt difficult to speak, but this question was such a joke to her. Does Lapis really doubt her faithfulness? She trusted Lapis as no one else, she trusted her with her life. She needed to make her understand.

“Good . . .” she breathed with a wide smile against her lips.

Something exploded in Lapis chest, seeing how much her friend took this seriously. Responding with such conviction. She was so happy that their relationship had come so far. Warmth pooled even more in her belly, feeling herself clench around nothing, her body crying for Peridot’s.

Still, she was able to let go one last question through her shivering lips. The most important one. “Do you want to continue? Because I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself if you don’t stop me now . . .” Her voice was shaking, unsure. So much raspier than before, using the last fraction of lucidity in her clouded mind for this.

She was nearly able to see the wheels turning in Peridot mind at the question. Kind of frazzled by the idea that there was more to this waiting for them. And even if she was pretty scared because she knew nothing, she knew that she could trust Lapis. She would never hurt her. And despite what the older gem told her, Peridot knew deep down that her friend would stop if she asked her to. So she just moved her head again, giving her consent to her partner in a tiny nod.

In a flash she felt the blue gem’s lips crash hungrily against hers, all teeth and tongue, making her whine and bend against Lapis body, the feeling igniting a fire in her lower region. She tried to respond as much as she could, but it was difficult for her to follow Lapis’ rough rhythm, letting just a bit of spit they shared trickle down her chin. The exchange made her breathless, she felt a mixture of relief and disappointment when the hot mouth left hers. But she hadn’t time to relax, that she felt the devious lips met her warm gemstone.

Shock coursed through her spine at the toe-curling sensation. Way more enjoyable than when the other Lazulis touched it. A surprised breath escaping her mouth. She felt her gemstone react, the dim light emanating from it shining a bit more brightly, the burning sensation growing more fierce. Her partner seemed satisfied with such, humming quietly against the smooth warm surface. Then, when she realized that it pleased the small gem, too, she slowly take out her tongue to lick the entirety of the gemstone. A jealous and possessive feeling making her hope it would be enough the make Peridot forget about Zuli’s fingers. The thump of her heart accelerating when she heard Peridot moan nearly imperceptibly. The younger’s hips searched for Lapis ones again, asking and begging for more. And Lapis was more than happy to oblige, making them rut against one another as she felt the small gem growing hotter and hotter, while she ravished her gemstone with her tongue.

Whining, Peridot totally lost her mind at the overwhelming feeling. And she couldn’t help but notice a weird wet sensation growing between her legs. This unexplored part of her body starting to burn, sending jolts in her tiny body each time Lapis rubbed against it. Was mating supposed to feel this good and breathtaking? Was it just because it was simply Lapis doing it? She was certain it must be the ocean gem, each pants and each labored breath, coming from her friend drove her crazy.

Suddenly Peridot felt a hand wander down her body, caressing her curves softly through her jumpsuit. Usually, she hated to be touched, except for the quick hugs or hand holding with Lapis, but it was a whole new level here. Yet, she couldn’t help but love this feeling, nearly wanting to beg Lapis for more. As if the older gem read her mind, she placed a delicate hand on her chest, starting to massage the soft sensitive mounds there. A quiver took her body at the alienating touch, followed by a tiny squeak. She blushed furiously at how she enjoyed it, still wondering how Lapis knew about all of this. Even if she let herself melt under her experienced touch.

The more Lapis kneaded her chest, the more she was lost, her mind fogging. She pressed more against Lapis’ hands, closing her eyes, feeling the older gem’s tongue still playing with her sensitive gem. Except now, she really needed to be touched elsewhere. She tried to rub her tights together, manage some excuse of friction, but it did nothing to relieve. The younger gem just wanted to beg Lapis to do something about it, but she didn’t even know exactly what she needed.

Suddenly, she felt her partner fingers pinch the sensitive nub on her chest, and Lapis started to bite her gem gently, teeth clattering against the stone. It caused a sudden rush of arousal through Peridot, a groan escaping, wetter than ever. She couldn’t help but act by instinct. Pushing Lapis with force she didn’t know she could even muster, Peridot reversed their position. She wanted to do something. She simply needed to!

Crashing to the ground with her friend under her, she wanted to ground her hips against her again and again, but was stopped when she heard a hoarse groan from Lapis. Instantly, she knew she hurt Lapis, and woke up from her frenzied state. Her stomach twisted when she saw the older gem reaching for her back, assuming to be checking if her gemstone was okay. She had been way too harsh with her when her mind was totally blurred, she hadn’t been able to control herself. The horrible sound of the delicate stone hitting the wooden floor echoing her head. She panicked a bit, a quiet sorry escaped through her pinched lips. Even the relieved expression Lapis did when she realizes that her gem was fine didn’t relax Peridot.

“I . . . I’m sorry! I’m gonna, uh, I’m gonna search for a pillow. Or we can go to the couch or--or just stop. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you!” She was rambling she realized, and she stood abruptly, a wet spot notable between her legs. She turned her back to Lapis, ashamed that after her partner made her feel so loved, she had hurt her as thanks.

Yet she had no time to leave when Lapis reached for her, hugging her small frame from behind forcing her to drop weakly onto her.

Warm lips grazed her ear and Lapis whispered in her ear, low and raspy, “No, don’t go. It’s okay . . . I’m okay. Don’t leave, Peri. Please, I need you.”

Her hands started to roam around Peridot, feeling herself shiver under Lapis’ touch. Lapis reveled in it, she loved to know that only her could put Peridot in such a state. And she needed way more from her. They were hardly beginning. Not even yet scratched the surface. She couldn’t leave now, she refused to have Peridot think she was easy to break like some glass trinket. She had to make Peridot was confident. She loved when the young gem let herself react to her basic needs like this as much as she could.

“But I . . . I wasn’t controlling myself anymore . . . and I--I hurt you! I don’t want to hurt you!” Too many people have hurt Lapis in the past. She would not be one.

However, the calmness and gentleness from her friend started to force her to calm down.

“It’s fine . . . you won’t hurt me. I trust you.” Lapis reassured, her lips starting to move down, kissing Peridot’s warm neck.

Unable to control herself, and with the shared burning need between them, she bit Peridot’s flesh, her hands moving the shoulder straps aside revealing a bit more skin for her lips to explore. Following Peridot’s breaths to know where the best spots were, she took the opportunity when she was distracted to make her crop drop, revealing her small breasts, perky and flushed. She perfectly could have asked Peridot to phase off her clothes, but it wasn’t as fun nor as satisfying, and rather honestly, she thought it spoke more.

Directly, when the younger gem noticed that her chest was laid bare, she tried to cover herself, embarrassed. Normally gems weren’t cautious of their body, they all came with different forms. Even if buffer gems were more appreciated. It was all just the same goal to winning wars and making colonies. Nothing like this though. But spending a bit of time on earth made Peridot realize that it wasn’t close to the same, and she knew that her body isn't the most “viewable.” Too much time on the internet and watching series ruined the image she came here at the beginning with.. People preferred girls with curves where they were needed, lean and tall. Girls like Lapis. Nothing like Peridot with her small chest, and smaller frame. She was compared to Steven even.

However, Lapis took her hands, kissing the knuckles before biting the poor gem’s neck with fierceness, making Peridot whine and blush more. Just after, she let her tongue massage the abused spot, smoothing out the pain with butterfly kisses.

“Do not. I want to see you. By the Diamonds, you’re stunning,” she purrs, losing her hold on Peridot’s hands. She near salivated seeing the erect dark green nipples, right in hand’s reach, just for her. But it wasn’t the part she wished to see the most. She was ready to tear the rest of her clothes away, cursing such terrible fabric for getting in her way.

But Peridot speaking caught her attention, with the way it wavered and shook. “N-No, you’re the stunning one.”

She was shaking once again. Fortunately for her, her back was against Lapis, so she couldn’t see the blush taking over her face. And yet, she sunk against Lapis, hearing a gigge filtering out quietly, gentle like clinking windchimes.

“Don’t be silly, you haven’t even see me yet.”

Her hand caressed Peridot’s cheek tenderly before removing her visor, letting it clatter against the floor carelessly. Her soft fingers grazed over the gemstone again, while she kissed Peridot’s exposed skin.

A whine was Peridot’s only response. And at that, she was well decided to prove to her partner that not only she found her attractive, but not only that, but in fact, beautiful.

“Believe me, you have a perfect cut.”

Peridot’s temperature cranked up. She loved when Lapis complimented her like this. Even if she couldn't fully believe it herself, she trusted Lapis. She knew that the gem wouldn’t lie to her.

Finally, she allowed herself to melt once again under Lapis soft touches, feeling her hands caress and knead her chest again. But this time, without her uniform in the way, the feeling was prominent, more desirable Her nails grazed her skin, causing a shiver, especially when they moved down to her stomach. Even if it was useless, she started rubbing her legs together again. Feeling frustrated, Peridot whined helplessly, bucking her hips, hoping that Lapis would understand and comply.

The ocean gem didn’t even have to look. She knew her partner needed more. She was far too ready and impatient to wait for the next step anyhow. It flattered her, watching Peridot. Knowing she was desperate for her, telling herself that she was a good mate to her donor. Well, she didn’t even know if Peridot was truly a donor or not. Even if she was a carrier, she wouldn’t care, she loved her anyway.

This was simply about making Peridot’s hers.

It was just her stupid body who wanted to be claimed. In any case, she was more than ready to find out, licking her lips, perhaps a tad too much jumpy. She yanked off the rest of the jumpsuit, making it fall around Peridot ankles. A single string of green fluid came from her soaked core. Lapis resisted the urge to pass her fingers through it and put them in her mouth, instead letting her hands wander over Peridot lower stomach instead.

Just take it slow, she told herself. Don’t scare her off. You can at least hold off a little longer to show Peridot a good time properly.

Peridot squeaked, still shy to be totally naked in front of Lapis. Even if she told her that she liked her puny body. But she hadn’t time to mull over her complex, she needed to be relieved, she needed Lapis to stop this fire spreading all over her body like a virus, making her ache for something she still didn’t quite grasp. So she just did what felt natural, spreading her tights to present herself to her friend.

Or perhaps--her mate. That was what Lapis said after all, they were mating. She was Lapis’ mate.

Seeing how eager the younger gem was, Lapis couldn’t help but fully salivate, her own core clenching harder, crying for friction. And now more than ever, she was so close to the release. She just needed to ease her inexperienced partner into it, even if her partner seemed more than impatient. But she wasn’t ready yet, her most sensitive member still hidden behind the small sheath between her tights. Lapis just couldn’t take it anymore, and her fingers--which had been grazing the interior of the green tights came back higher--meeting Peridot’s wet core finally.

The small engineer couldn’t help but wail loudly, her hips bucking impatiently against Lapis’ fingers, needing way more than such soft touches. She didn’t understand how it could feel so good to be touched here, but she accepted it gladly, totally losing herself again to her mate.

Lapis caressed the puffy lips from Peridot’s womanhood, but it wasn’t what interested her the most. She just collected a small amount of the green liquid which adorned Peridot’s tights now, making her fingers wet and sticky, while they wandered higher. Not leaving any time for the small gem to accommodate, with a long smile and a hungry glare, she looked at the small slit above Peridot’s pussy. She started to rub the entire length of the slit, her heart pounding like a bass drum. Especially when she heard the moans that wracked Peridot’s body.

Unable to control herself, and with her young mate so wet and slippery that it wasn’t difficult for her to speed the pumping of her fingers. The tentacle refused to reveal itself though. Hissing, annoyed, Lapis bite down on her partner’s neck again before sucking roughly, leaving a dark mark on her skin. The result being only Peridot shivering even more in her arms.

“Relax Peri,” she croons. “Don’t you want to let it come out and play?” Her fingers traced the same pattern she did on her own sheath during the few times she pleasured herself like this.

“Wh-What?” stammered Peridot, lost by what Lapis was saying.

She was cut off when she felt the fingers spread her, and one of them starting to penetrate her sheath. The sensation was indescribable, something snapping inside her, releasing a great pleasure inside all her body, but especially her crotch. It made her buck her hips, while the back of her head hit Lapis chest as she let loud sobs of pleasure escape from her shaking lips. And it’s only when she heard her partner gasp that she opened her eyes and looked right where Lapis hands where, shocked, yes, but still extremely aroused.

Lapis eyes shined with need and hunger when she saw the tip of the dark green tentacle starting to come out under her fingers. Something whirling like crazy in her lower stomach, hot waves after hot waves invading her body. And she nearly moaned when her fingers continued to rub the small tip, revealing the rest of the whole tentacle.

Her Peridot--her mate--was a donor, and she would be damned if she wasn’t wrecked by that tentacle soon.

She felt herself throb painfully, her body crying, needing to be filled. Still, she let the member stretch out, going out from its sheath for the first time, a helping hand gratefully accepted. She stroked the smooth appendage, coated by a green wetness. She was totally dazed by the feeling of having it in her hand, wriggling, searching for friction while it throbbed madly against her palm. It was so hot, with no rigs, and even if Lapis hadn’t seen others tentacles, she was surprised by how long it was compared to the small frame of her mate. It looked like that Peridot was . . . in fact well endowed. Even if her tentacle wasn’t extremely large. She needed it so much in her, she knew it would hit all the right places. And when the member was totally out, she was delighted to see it wider at the base, promising for a nice stretch. She couldn’t help but buck a bit against Peridot back, her own tentacle rubbing against the fabric of her pants. She was just an exactly inch long due to her carrier nature, not able to penetrate the smaller gem for her greater displeasure. But it didn’t mean that she wasn’t ready for welcoming her own mate in her, the writhing appendage being long driving her crazy while she jerked it off slowly.

Peridot was kind of appalled by the sight of this discovered appendage, shocked that Lapis seemed to know her own body better than her! How come she never see this? It wasn’t like she did all of this before, but still.

Yet, she didn’t really had time to really think about it, because when Lapis took it in her warm hands, the sensation that rattled her body was something she had never felt before. Even the small touches from a moment ago were nothing compared to this. It was so good, terrifying, but so good. She totally lost herself, crying loudly in the night at the delicious feeling, warmness shooting right in her lower abdomen and making electricity run through her spine. Her tentacle trying to wrap around Lapis fingers, while she jerked her hips widely.

The blue gem had to use a second hand to keep her from thrashing too much. She played with the tentacle, making it tangle and untangle from her fingers, making it her own little playtoy before massaging it roughly. Cries of pleasure from her mate drove her crazy, her desire for the small donor becoming harder and harder to contain. And when she decided it was enough, she couldn’t wait anymore, she needed to feel Peridot inside her then and there. She felt the younger gem tense in her arms suddenly, the throbbing of the green member uncontrollable.

“La-Lapis? I . . . ” Peridot mumbled, trying to make Lapis stop. It was way too much. She couldn’t take it, she already felt like she was ready to explode. But it was too late, she wailed loudly, screaming her partner's name.

And at this, Lapis understood quickly what was happening, biting her lower lip when she saw her friend come undone against her. Her tentacle already shooting a small quantity of neon green fluid on the wood and on her hand. The ocean gem couldn’t help but feel frustrated, wishing that her partner would have cum inside her instead, but on the other hand she was so proud to be able to bring such pleasure to Peridot. Even if she would have thought she would take longer than that. Not like she herself was extremely experienced, but all the times she treated herself like this, she always took so much longer. Even during the nights when she fantasized about this exact moment.

The younger gem was totally spent in her arm, huffing and trying to find her breath, still shaking against her body from her first orgasm. However, when Lapis felt the tentacle slip away from her hold, starting to retract itself in its sheath, she couldn’t help but tighten her grip around it. It made Peridot whine weakly, but her weariness was soon forgotten when she felt the overstimulation. Lapis biting hardly on her neck again.

“No no, I’m not finished with you just yet. Not so soon, Peridot. Please don’t leave me hanging . . . “ Lapis groaned hotly against her skin, her second hand joining the first one to rub at her lower lips, caked with green slime. She didn’t penetrate the small donor, she had all the time in the world to make Peridot hers like this, and she was patient enough for now.

But the stimulation helped the tentacle to reveal itself again, hardening even more in her hand. Satisfied, see that Peridot was at it again, needy and she swiftly made her lie down on the floor. Just by looking into her dazed eyes, Peridot was elsewhere, still finding her breath, her tentacle writing madly at the loss of Lapis’ hand.

Then, Peridot glare as white light flashed the room when her partner phased off her clothes. Peridot was astonished by the view of her mate.

A certain shyness took over her face, taking the color of a bright turquoise again. But her body betrayed her, her tentacle visibly twitching at the view of Lapis naked in front of her. Entranced by the blue flawless skin. She was so different from her. A rounder and bigger chest, slim and lean, tall and beautiful legs, and no extra appendage coming from her, just her thighs coated in neon blue wetness. This body clearly called for her, and she tried to sit up, just to touch it and caress the delicate curves which she was already obsess with.

She didn’t take into account Lapis though, who pushed her back against the floor. With the ocean gem sitting on her hips, making it impossible for her to move. Deep blue eyes staring intensely at her, like a predator ready to devour its small prey. Still it excited the small gem like nothing else, especially when she felt Lapis’ wetness against her member, igniting something like fire. Her breath was ragged once more. Soon enough, her arms were around her waist, her nails digging inside the blue skin at the impatience growing inside of her, totally wrecking her nerves.

Still, Lapis didn’t give her the sweet release yet. Making the anticipation grow bolder with each second passing. She couldn’t control herself anymore. She gives in to the need burning in her mind when she first saw Peridot’s arousal. Bringing to her lips the blue hand coated by the green slime that her mate offered to her. She let her tongue wander on her palm, collecting the remaining of her mate’s pleasure as much as possible. Humming erotically at the acidic taste which invaded her mouth. It wasn’t the most pleasant to savor, and the sour taste lingering on her taste buds made it harder to appreciate. But the look on Peridot’s face when she did, it was priceless. Both of their libido going overdrive, especially when she felt the tentacle against her core harden even more. Now her patience was totally gone.

“No foreplay, I’m so ready for you. I’ve waited too long Peri…” Lapis felt pathetic, her heart refusing to calm down, especially when she rubbed herself against the painfully throbbing tentacle, its heat igniting something animalistic in her. “I need you in me now!” She pressed even more, lifting her hips and trying to get the member inside her, but she wasn’t able to at how much it squirmed and slipped against her.

She whined, frustrated, and Peridot tried her best to calm herself and give what her mate wanted. She bit her lip, near drawing blood. She wasn’t able to control herself and she was embarrassed, looking away. It’s only when Lapis took a firm grip of her shaft that she looked back at her and her tentacle straightened in her hold, allowing the blue gem to push down, the first few inches of the member sliding between Lapis’ swollen lips with ease.

The ocean gem was so aroused that she didn’t even feel a slight pain when she welcomed her mate. On the contrary, feeling Peridot’s member filling her made her forget about the horrible cramps that harassed her due to her heat. She was able to feel every move of the squirming tentacle, which rubbed against her most sensitive parts. She loved how it throbbed in her. This was it. It was perfect.

She let a pleasured groan through her clenched teeth, opening her eyes only when she heard her mate moan under her. She stared into Peridot’s eyes with an enamored expression, a satisfied smile on her lips, and the younger one blushed even more profusely at the intense stare. Peridot didn’t dare move at all, but Lapis whined when she felt the tentacle inside her twitch, shooting warm fluid inside her, showing the effect Lapis had on her.

She offered a large smile to her donor, and she pushed her hips more against Peridot, wanting to feel the swollen base inside her. But Lapis felt a small pain at the stretch and hissed, making the green gem tense. Frustrated to not be loose enough to engulf all her mate member right then and there. She huffed, starting to bounce her hips slowly.

It was soon forgotten, the long tentacle grinding deliciously against her shivering walls. The larger part rubbing against her swollen lips at each thrust, driving her crazy. But she totally loses it when she heard Peridot groan louder, arching under her, trying to respond to Lapis’ movements. Her hands went to her partner’s shoulders to support her weight, and she rutted against her small mate faster, trying to push the tentacle deeper. Needing it deeper.

The smaller gem was certain that she wouldn’t be able to keep going like this, all the pleasure that the mere act of being so close to her mate was totally wrecking her body. Especially when she felt Lapis muscles clench around her, massaging her length in a heavenly manner. She couldn’t even control her shaking and all the lustful sounds that escaped her. Lapis seeming to respond to each one of them in a manner that made her core burn.

Peridot felt like her length was surrounded by fire, the friction making the part of her body hotter and hotter, shivering each time Lapis wet walls left her, making the cold air attack her sensitive flesh. This pressure in her belly started to grow again, ready to burst, and she hated herself for it. She doesn’t want to stop, she wanted to make Lapis feel good as long as possible. She wanted to hear more of the broken noises and whimpers with high keens that she didn’t think were possible from a stoic gem like Lapis. The ragged breath of her partner made her chest puff with a powerful feeling.

The younger whined pathetically, already too sensitive, her poor rod twitching more and more inside the blue gem at the delicious sensations. However, she refused to let go, tensing under her mate before her hands came in contact with Lapis gemstone in her back. A loud wail was Lapis’ only response, crying for more and her hips finding a new rhythm, even more erratic and rough. Groaning at the change and all the pleasure it brought to her and her mate. Peridot decided to continue to caress the burning gemstone, scratching it and massaging its outline. She noticed that it burned even more under her fingertips at her touch, nearly making her retract her fingers at how hot it was, but she continued, knowing Lapis was loving it seeing how much she cried her name.

“Oh stars . . . you feel so good!” Lapis cried, her voice shaking with bliss.

Her donor was treating her greatly, and she couldn’t resist anymore, the pleasure starting to add up in her lower regions when she felt the green fingers linger on her gem. Her thighs and core were simply getting wetter, her fluids mixings with Peridot’s, and she started to loosen up even more. With a powerful thrust, she was finally able to take inside the last part of her mate’s girth, moaning openly at the delightful stretch. She couldn’t take any more, she was entirely filled by her mate, and it was crazy how Peridot’s body fitted with her own despite their height difference.

The tentacle inside her was touching all the sensitive parts in her, and she was able to enjoy the extremity of her lover’s sex in the deepest desires. Shaking strongly on Peridot’s lap, while the shorter gem came totally undone.

Her shorter mate couldn’t take it anymore, it was too much. And when the sensation of Lapis’ core engulfed all of her length, she was gone.

Seeing white, feeling only Lapis throbbing around her, her lower lips rubbing against the base of her sheath passionately. She sat up suddenly, freezing against Lapis’ skin while she took a firm grip on her mate’s gemstone. The same bursting sensation as before taking over her again, but this time it was so much more powerful and overwhelming. She let a loud howl out, not caring about the others gems who could hear them. It was just her and Lapis right now. Her member pulsated strongly, feeling it release load after load of fluids, filling Lapis to the brim, creating a mess to dribble down her thighs. A heavy satisfaction submerging her at the idea.

“La-Lapis . . . Lapis!” Peridot yelled, her face buried in her partner’s chest while the entirety of her body trembled. Her tentacle refusing to stop the flow of green fluid coming from it.

And it was more than enough for the carrier, when she felt her mate filling her up, ending the breeding, all her needs fully satisfied.

She came hard, clenching it in fear that Peridot could possibly move away. She couldn’t even move her hips, letting her mate continue to fill her core with what was supposed to become a geode later. She pressed her body forcefully against Peridot’s, still twitching strong. Moaning against Peridot’s ear, her arms comfortably wrapped around her neck.

Finally the stream of warm fluid ended, resulting in her walls clamping forcefully around Peridot’s appendage making it unable to move or retract from its sheath for now, sealing her core and keeping most of the warm liquid inside. Even if it was useless, she couldn’t be impregnated, even in the heat. Homeworld had made all the gems from Era 2 sterile. And she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. She really wanted to bear Peridot’s geode. But she was soon snapped to reality when she felt her small partner move against her, groaning after she was able to take a breath.

“Whoa . . . oh my stars, Lapis. Is--Is that mating? It was supposed to feel that amazing, yes?” Peridot swallowed with difficulty, her eyes sewn with content, and her expression enamored when she looked at the angelic blue face of her mate even if she seemed exhausted.

Lapis could nearly see stars in her eyes, and it was her turn to flush deeply, her heart thumping harder. Peridot looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and she couldn’t tell if it was how she truly felt or the effect of what they have done, but she loved it.

Her mind clouded by the heat started to clear, but she wasn’t able to regret her actions. No, she was was so complete, so serene. Right now, and right here in Peridot’s arms, linked in this way. A wide smile took over her features while she buried her face in her partner’s scruffy hair. Something like giddy giggles filled her chest like bubbling soda, and she wasn’t able to contain it.

“Yes, yes! It is at least when it’s with someone you love.” Backing off a bit, she wanted a clear look at her mate now. Yet a wince escaped for a second, noticing that she was unable to move, still linked intimately with Peridot. It doesn’t stop her for kissing her mate--her Peridot--her donor. Moving her lips softly against hers, the kiss bearing all her unsaid feelings from before.

The smaller gem was a tad lost, love being an entire foreign concept, but if Lapis said it, she was certain that it was what they shared. After all, their relationship was precious to her, so strong, especially now after sharing this. She just let herself melt against the kiss, accepting it joyfully, feeling her body buzz with a steady thrum.

“I love you, Peridot,” Lapis murmured against her lips, her smile now thinner from how much her cheeks ached. And when she read confusion in Peridot’s eyes, she couldn’t help but snort loudly, her hands losing themselves in her mate’s mane. “It means that I want to be the Pierre to your Percy. How is it that you say it? You clod,” she teases, her voice low.

The look that Peridot gave her made her heart stop, it was the most beautiful thing she has seen. Even more so to the one when the smaller gem gave her when she defended her and Steven against the Rubies. All the surprise, admiration, and the endearment that shined. It was the best gift that Peridot could have given her, and she didn’t even know it. It filled her heart with happiness, a small euphoria taking over her when she felt her partner’s shy lips take hers.

She moaned softly, feeling her walls slowly unclench and the tentacle leaving, retracting, making the fluids flow outside her core lazily. But she couldn’t care less now, even if her stomach felt empty, her chest was full.

Lapis suddenly sprouted her wings, and her arms hugged Peridot tightly. She flapped her wings and above the wooden floor they went, and Lapis could see the soiled floor after their respective pleasurable evidence. Now that her heat was fully satisfied, the control over her powers was back.

The green gem yelped when she saw she was leaving the ground, and she pressed herself harder against Lapis’ bosom. Said partner made them fly idly over to the hammock. Dropping them both inside, it creaked a bit under their shared weight. Snuggling against Peridot, she was ready to doze off, but then she couldn’t help but giggle again.

**-NSFW Part ending-**

“I can’t believe that I have to thank Laz and Zuli for this . . . Oh diamonds. I just can’t. I don’t think I could ever.” She couldn’t stop her laughter, thinking about the absurdity of it all.

Those vile snakes knew what state they put her in, and then left her to manage it alone with Peridot. It turned out for the better, yes, but she refused thank them anyways. They didn’t have the best intentions for her anyways.

“Oh no, don’t you talk about them. I hate them. They are just some stupid clods! I’m gonna show them what a Peridot’s unbridled rage looks like if I see them again!”

The small gem groaned, frustrated, burying her face in the hollow of Lapis’ neck. Yet, she couldn’t help her smile, kissing Lapis’ neck.

“But I’m glad that I’m your mate now Lapis,” she confessed, starting to close her eyes. Even if rest wasn’t needed, it felt only right now.

Lapis was certain that she couldn’t be any happier in her entire life. She knew difficult events were ahead of them, especially with the Lazuli twins bound to come back. Still unsure about why they came on earth--in Little Homeworld--tonight. But she was certain about one thing, beside Peridot and beside her mate, she would fight for this planet. For her right to love. She would be able to do everything and get over every obstacle thrown.

The next day of course, Peridot was so happy to declare to everybody that Lapis was her mate. Lapis swore she woke up early to tell everyone. And even if most of the uncorrupted gems barely understood, others, like Bismuth, couldn’t look at them without flushing after learning about it. Even if they were on earth, free to experiment, free to love . . . it was still rather embarrassing.

Despite this, a handful of their new family was just happy for them that they finally took the step, totally shameless to talk about this. A rather cute thing, surely, but was something to learn to keep private perhaps. A part of Lapis was so satisfied to see her small mate so proud of their newfound relationship. She wasn’t physically able to be mad at Peridot for it. She loved her too much. And would damn any gems who wanted to judge them for it.

No one has ever quite seen anything like them before and yet they all knew what it meant. It was a feverish anticipation, and a new sight to behold. Something to bloom--slow and steady like everything else on their home on planet earth.


End file.
